Found a Friend
by TwiPSChallenge
Summary: Bella is quick to make friends when a new family moves into town. She only knows him a day, but that's all it takes to know you found a true friend. **Prompt #28 for the Twilight Post Secret Challenge


**Twilight Post Secret Challenge**  
>Number of Secret Chosen: #28<br>Pen-name: XXX  
>Title: Found a Friend<br>Word Count: 2161  
>Beta: XXX<br>Rating: K  
>Pairing: Bella &amp; Emmett<br>Summary: Bella is quick to make friends when a new family moves into town. She only knows him a day, but that's all it takes to know you found a true friend.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, just the things I write about and make SM's characters dance to.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Found a Friend<strong>

It was my last year in this small little town I call home. I couldn't wait to get out of here and explore more of the world. But it would be nice if I had that true blue friend to share it with.

"Bella!" Angela came running towards me. "Did you hear that the new kids are here?"

I grimaced. "Well, now I did. I just hope they haven't met the one, the only, drama queen. I'd feel bad if that was who they meet first." _I like Angie, I really do. But she has a boyfriend, and let's face it...We're just too different...I like scary movies; she likes romance._

"You know, one day you'll find someone just like you, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Angie. "I know, I know, we'll laugh, sing, dance, and kiss in the rain. Like you've said over a thousand times. Chances of that happening now are so slim. Just wait till next year, and I might agree."

I headed towards my next class and saw Lauren sitting in my seat.

_I don't get why the teachers even bother to give us a seating plan at all. I've noticed it leans more towards the Math teachers that give the seating plans a long with English, Science teachers. It seems pointless half the time._

I noticed that a guy with honey blond hair was sitting beside my seat. His hair was curly and he seemed tall. Lauren was talking to him about idle things while he tapped his fingers against the desk and nodded his hands. I couldn't but feel sorry for him. I sighed out loudly, and walked over to my desk. "Gez...I wonder where my assigned seat went...Hmm...Oh there it is." I sighed exasperated. I put my bag on the desk and looked at Lauren with a pointed stare...

"Like what do you want Swan?"

I grinned at her and said. "What i want is irrelevant to this conversation... I would like to have my seat back unless you want to get in trouble with Mrs. Stone." I lifted my eye brow. Lauren turned away from me with a hint of loathing and said to the person sitting across from me, who I knew to be one of the five new kids in school.

"Like, Jasper, feel free to find my table at lunch to eat with me and my like, friends. Kay?" Lauren smiled at him with a seductive smile, batting her eyelashes.

He just nodded his head. "No promises."

Lauren finally moved her fat ass out of my seat and went to her own on the other side of the room. "Finally the fat cow mo-o-o-oves on over." I saw Jasper crack a small smile.

"Is she always-"

I cut him off, "Almost all the girls here are. It's absolutely frightening!"

Jasper offered his hand for me to shake. "My name's Jasper."

I shook his hand and smiled. "Swan, Bella Swan." Jasper chuckled at that and shook his head. Just then Mrs. Stone came into the room. Jasper took his slip and approached the teacher to sign.

Once he returned to his seat he said to me quietly, "I know someone that would get along with you just perfectly."

I snorted and said, "Highly doubtful."

He just smiled and shook his head back and forth. Jasper turned his focus towards the teacher and what she was teaching.

I couldn't help but to look forward and focus at what our teacher was explaining to us.

After the bell rung above and letting us know that we could leave, to go to our next class.

Jasper got up from his seat, looking down at his schedule, and then he turned to me. "Where's the history class with Mr. Brandon? That's a weird last name for a teacher...Isn't Brandon a first name?"

I rolled my eyes at that, it was common for people to have a first name for a last name. "That's my next class too. It's actually common for first names to be last names." I didn't sound surprised at all. He looked kind of smart. Lauren passed in front of us, swaying her hips side to side...It looked like she was limping with the way they were swaying from side to side. "Don't worry, Jasper, there isn't going to be anybody ignorant in that class at all." I said with a smile. Lauren turned around so fast she just about fell.

"What's that suppose to mean, Swan?" I grinned and was about to say something when Jasper beat me to it.

"Did someone bash your head into a wall too many times for you to remember simple definitions?" he asked, saying the words slow like he was talking to a toddler.

I grinned as she huffed and stormed off. "Bravo! 20 refresher points for this gentleman right here!" I said, pointing to Jasper. Everyone around us looked at me and looked away as soon as they knew that I was walking with the new kid Jasper.

Jasper nodded his head. "Really? Ouran High School Host Club?"

I grinned. "Why of course? What else would it be from?" I led Jasper to our next class. I was skipping all the way to the next class happy that someone else wasn't too ashamed to point out something like a saying to a show or anime or, well, anything that remotely sounded like a kid show. _I don't understand why people would think that? you are who you are. There is nothing you can do about it._

Jasper chuckled a little at the begging of my skipping and soon was in step walking right beside me.

"Bella!"

I stopped and looked behind me to see Angie walking towards me. I waited for her to get to me and notice she had one of my books... _huh must have forgot it in Mrs. Stones class room._I sighed thankfully. "Thanks Angie. I would have been pulling out my hair trying to look for that."

I turned and saw Jasper had stopped with me as well and cleared his throat. "My name's Jasper Hale."

Angie smiled at him, "My name's Angela but Bella calls me Angie." She rolled her eyes at Jasper. she got a little closer to him. "It's her pet name for me." she said, in a whisper that was more of a whisper yell.

I rolled my eyes and Jasper chuckled. "Sounds like someone else I know."

Angie laughed. "I highly doubt it."

Jasper just chuckled. "Wait and see... Angela, Bella, would you both like to eat with me and my family?"

Angie looked at me and I nodded. "Sure, I don't see why not. But anyways, let's get to class, you two!" I turned around and headed towards our history class while, Angie, and Jasper, were chatting away idly.

Once we got there, everyone watched us as the three of us walked in.

Angela went to her seat while I went to mine. Jasper went to stand at the desk to talk to the teacher, and I just noticed that there was someone else standing at the desk as well. It was most likely its the other new kid.

I pulled out my note book and started to just idly doddle in it.

"Hello."

I looked up and there stood this freakishly large guy. He looked like a football player.

"Hi?" He smiled at me and extended his hand.

I looked from his hand to his face and noticed that his shirt said. '(Cyrcle of trust.) * ←-You'

I could help but laugh, "ass-hole," like little Jack said it in the movie Meet the Fockers.

He smiled. "My name's Emmett."

"Bella."

He sat down in his seat and whisper yelled over to me. "School+work+lunch= Is it lunch time yet?"

I smiled. "Of course, why wouldn't it? I'm getting hungry now, thanks for pointing out my shirt."

Emmett laughed and shook his head from side to side. He scrawled on a piece of paper as the teacher came in, and passed it to me.

_Bella...__**Emmett**_

_**"So, what are you doing at lunch time?"**_

_"Sitting with a friend."_

_**"So you wont show a new kid around? Ouch that hurts me deeply."**_

_"Well I'm sorry but I promised him I'd be there."_

_**":( "**_

_"Awww muffin want a baby bottle?"_

_**"Yes. Yes, I do. I'd like it to have orange juice! please!"**_

_"Sorry all out of baby bottles I only got sippy cups."_

_**"That will do ^.^"**_

_"Alright I'll find you latter and give it to you then!"_

_**"Deal. Wanna play 20 questions?"**_

_"Sure, this class is boring anyways. What's your favorite movie?"_

_**"hmmm good one... "Year One", with Jack Black and that skinny dude! XD What's your favorite line from a movie?"**_

_"hmm... I'd have to say... FOOL, No. 058: Never talk to me when I'm humming to myself! From the anime "Soul Eater"! The part where they find Excalibur and then he turns from a sword into this little person with a tall hat and the eye glass thing. He demands a cup of tea and sings a ridiculous song. He's just too funny. What's your favorite anime?_

_**"Hands down fairy tale! lol. But I have to agree 'Soul Eater' was a good, funny anime. What's your favorite past time?"**_

_"Reading, writing, listening to music, playing video games, and most of all, watching funny movies and animes. What's your favorite sport?"_

_**"RUGBY! or football... which ever one, dose not matter as long as it's one of the two. Is it kind of crazy for me to think that we sort do the same things outside of a few of them?"**_

_"Yeah, it kind of is but I mean hey at least you know you'll have one good friend from here. No one else in this school likes the things I do, and if your family is anything like me and my dad, we're gonna be closer then a pair of socks."_

_**"Really? A pair of socks? I didn't know socks were so close... ^.^ you're my OTHER SOCK! SCORE! I have a pair of socks to my name!"**_

I couldn't help but laugh and put the piece of paper they were writing on, into my book bag as the bell was just about ready to go. Emmett looked like a puppy that just got his toy taken away. It was funny, and I couldn't wait to get to know him more. _Finding a true friend is so hard to do. You have to be able to trust them and be able to connect with them about things you just can't with other people. Its crazy but... I KNOW I'll get along with him just fine. Maybe Jasper was right._

Once the bell rang, Emmett jumped out of his seat and said.

"So, Bella, what's your next class?"

I couldn't help but smile. "English. What dose my other half have for next class?"

He frowned "Science."

I laughed at that and walked towards my class room, leaving him to find his own way and Jasper to find his own way. They are big boys. They can take care of them self's. I hope.

"BELLA!"

I groaned and kept walking towards my class. Suddenly, it seemed like everyone in the school wanted to talk to me and be my friend. I was completely happy with them all ignoring me. They all knew I want nothing to do with them anymore. So why even bother try?

"Bella, what are you doing after school?" Mike grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Oh, I don't know...Maybe sharpen all my throwing knifes and stabbing my pillows till they bleed feathers like a pinata bleeds candy when it's busted open?"

Mike flinched. "I was hoping we could go see the game at my friend Garry's house."

"Let me think on that...Hmm... NO!" I turned around and left mike standing there. I ran the rest of the way to my class room, hoping no else would try and talk to me. Garry was a creep. He had a crush on me. He also tried to shove his tongue down my throat once...He went home holding his nose because i busted it.

_I really can't wait for lunch to arrive. I'm starving!_I had no new students in my next class. I was kind of thankful for that. It meant i didn't have to put up with people staring at the seat beside me because a new kid was in the class. It always happened that no one would sit beside me. Thus dubbing said new person to sit beside me.

Sure, I don't like talking to people much. Sometimes it's easy, but other times it's stressful because you have no idea what to say.

I know one thing for sure.

I will never let go of the true friend that I have found in Emmett.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_

_Thanks for reading. Please leave a review with your thoughts._

_Please check out all the other entries for the __**Twilight Post Secret Challenge**__. Voting opens 12/2 through 12/12. Winners will be announced on December 14__th__._


End file.
